knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra
Ezra (エズラ, Ezura) is the vice-captain and point guard of the American basketball team named Devils. Before Graham Murphy recruited him, Ezra also played as a point guard for the professional Israeli basketball club Ironi Nahariya. Appearance Ezra is a rather small player compared to his team-mates, measuring 175 cm in height. He has metal grey eyes and red, dyed hair. A few strands of his hair are covering the left side of his face. Ezra has a tattoo on the left side of his forehead, resembling the mathematical infinity symbol. The basketball player prefers to wear colorful clothes when practicing or having free time. He can be usually be seen wearing a pink T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black sneakers, as well as a green, hooded jacket. Daidaihise noted that Ezra has delicate, slender fingers. Personality Ezra can be described as a "clean freak", mainly because he has an obsession with cleaning the room he is in and keeping everything in order during practice. Ezra also has an obsession with washing his hands and body several times a day, which indicates that he suffers from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD). Ezra is a sensitive individual. He likes to read poetry, as well as other genres of literary work, but he mainly prefers the Romantic literature creations. Due to this passion, he is a member of the reading club in his town and goes to the meetings twice a week. Ezra has a soft spot for children; he is a volunteer at a center for children with special needs and donates a part of his salary to it. He likes to spent time with Daidaihise's daughter and watch cartoons alongside her. History Ezra was born in a middle-class family. When he was a teenager, his mother got ill and needed a treatment that they could not financially afford. Ezra started to play different games betting on money in order to save some for his mother's medication. He also started to learn and play basketball and developed a passion for the game. After a few years, Ezra got the chance to play for Ironi Nihariya, an Israeli basketball team, and at a certain point he was recruited by Graham Murphy to join the American basketball team named Devils. Skill Situational Analysis Speed Animal Instinct It is revealed by Sunako that Ezra possesses and partially mastered the control of his animal instinct. His wildness level is compared to that of a rattlesnake. His reflexes and his hearing enhance. When he uses his animal instinct his reaction speed is almost on the same level as being in the zone. However, the speed of reaction is lower and his other senses are not fully enhanced. Intelligence Relationships Quotes Trivia *His name (Hebrew: עֶזְרָא, Ezra) means "help". His name comes from the one of the prophet of the Old Testament and the author of the Book of Ezra. The name may be a hinting to his kind spirit nature. *According to CHARACTERS BIBLE: **If Ezra had an alternate job it would be as a florist. **His favourite food is dolma. **His hobby is gardening. **His specialty is making herbariums. **His motto is "Worries go down better with soup than without". **His type of woman is a Jill of all trades. *According to KUROFES: **The player he has his eyes on is Kuroko. **Ezra has a mother, a father, and 3 older siblings. **He started to play basketball in order to pay the bills for his mother's treatment. **He spends his free time reading the Hebrew Bible. **Ezra likes watching cartoons together with Akio's daughter. *He is often provoked by Akio Daidaihise to play Just Dance and he always loses. *Ezra is obsessed with cleaning and is considered by his team-mates a "clean freak". References *Ezra is a OC created for the KnB univers by Risa Higure *KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki *Anime television series © Production I.G *Just Dance (video game series) © Ubisoft *Ironi Nahariya (no commercial purpose) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:PG Category:Team Devils Category:DRAFT